howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gift of the Night Fury (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember. begins banging on the roof. Hiccup: Okay, okay, I'm coming. Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy! chatters at Hiccup, and Hiccup imitates Toothless' chatter. Hiccup: Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-- metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches him. Hiccup: Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now. burps in Hiccup's face. Hiccup: Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless. Hiccup: Come on! Let's see what you've got today! dive down a cliff face. Hiccup: WHOOO-HOOO! Hiccup: Okay, you ready? Easy... unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in. Hiccup: Yes! Finally! ---- Viking: Here? Viking on a Gronckle is holding up a shield. Gobber:: Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher! Viking: Here? Gobber: There! Ah, that's the spot! Viking: Alright! costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back. Fishlegs: Attaboy, Meatlug! Astrid: Are you ready, girl? throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure. Stoick: Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say? Gobber: They'd think we'd lost our minds! Stoick: Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen! and dragons cheer. Stoick: What the...?! of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away. Gobber: What in Thor's name?! Snotlout: Come back! Where are you going? Fishlegs: Meatlug! Astrid: Where's Hiccup? ---- Hiccup: What do you say, bud? Wanna go again? and Hiccup swerve the Dragons en masse. Hiccup: Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...! dives for Hiccup's lost helmet. Hiccup: Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on. ---- Viking: What's the matter? Where are you going? Astrid: Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please? and Toothless land back on the island Hiccup: Astrid! Astrid: Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going? Viking 1: Why did they leave? Viking 2: What's happening? Viking 3: Will they ever come back? Hiccup: Stop! Wait! Stoick: Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going? Hiccup: Dad... I don't know. tries to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin. ---- Viking: Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined! Stoick: It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right? Gobber: You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough! notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet. Gobber: Most of the time... Gobber (off-screen): Let's sing some Snoggletog songs! kids are walking back from the meeting in the Great Hall Ruffnut: That was depressing... Astrid: I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly. Fishlegs: whistling Tuffnut: What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug? Fishlegs: Me? Oh! Yeah! sobbing I miss him so much! Fishlegs: Well, good night! Astrid: I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness! Tuffnut and Snotlout groan. Hiccup: Actually, Astrid might be on to something. Tuffnut: Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you. looks over the ledge of a cliff. Ruffnut: Must be nice. ---- Astrid: Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer! comes upon her friends Astrid: Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays. Tuffnut: Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? Ruffnut Astrid: It's Yaknog! coughs, disgusted. Tuffnut: Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place! Astrid: Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face? sniffs at the Yak Nog, disgusted Snotlout: Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug. forces to swallow it because it tastes really bad. Snotlout: You could really taste the yak! Fishlegs: Mmm, yum! What is that? Astrid: Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink. stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption. Fishlegs: Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind. Astrid: Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this. runs off notices Snotlout's discomfort. Ruffnut: Are you crying? ---- Gobber's smithy Astrid: Hiccup? Hiccup: Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming! Astrid: Here. Happy holidays, from me to you. Hiccup: Thank you, Milady! Astrid: What are you up to? Hiccup: Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can’t come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that. shows Astrid a new tail fin, and takes a sip of the Yaknog. Realizing how disgusting it tastes, he's unable to swallow. Astrid: No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you! Hiccup: a mouth full of Yaknog Hmhm! Astrid: Wow, what a great gift! Hiccup: Hmhm... Astrid: What if he never comes back? Hiccup: Mh... Astrid: What am I saying? Of course he will! Hiccup: Mhm! Astrid: Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You’re amazing! runs off again Astrid gets far enough away to not notice, Hiccup spits the Yaknog onto the floor. Hiccup: Blaaaaagghhhhh! ---- is banging on the roof again. Hiccup: Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya! sniffs the contraption. Hiccup: What do you think of that? Yeah! playfully turns away from Hiccup. Hiccup: Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay. starts to freak out and tries get the new tail off Hiccup: Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please! Toothless sees the trail expand on its own and calms down. Hiccup: Ah... Here you go. See? Got it? first looks to Hiccup, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hiccup. Hiccup: Toothless... Whoa! warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend. ---- days later, Hiccup is still worrying about Toothless. He's lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the roof. Hiccup excitedly runs outside. Hiccup: Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh! slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof. Stoick: Morning, son! Hiccup: Oh, hey, Dad... Stoick: Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet. Hiccup: My-- My helmet? Stoick: Odin needs a place to put your goodies. Hiccup: Yeah, right... I-- I'll get on that. Great... Stoick: Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it. Hiccup: Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now. Stoick: I'm sure he is with the other dragons. Hiccup: Yeah? I wish I can be that sure. Stoick: Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can’t be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right? Hiccup: You're right. Stoick: Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here. ---- is carrying oars thorough the village when he bumps into Fishlegs, who is carrying a large basket of fish Hiccup: Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon! Fishlegs: Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's... runs off mid-sentence and into a barn carrying the fish basket. Hiccup suspiciously follows and looks inside when Fishlegs leaves. breaks his chain and carries Hiccup away. Hiccup: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?! Astrid: Hiccup? Where are you going?! Hiccup: I HAVE NO IDEAAA!! Fishlegs: Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey! ---- in the barn Fishlegs: I can't believe him. Astrid: YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON! Fishlegs: Well, that makes it sound so mean. and Ruffnut notice something in Meatlug's nest. Tuffnut: shocked Hey, guys? Astrid: paying attention; to Fishlegs He flew away the second he was unleashed! Fishlegs: I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay-- Tuffnut: irritated GUYS! others finally see what's in the nest. Fishlegs: Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks. Ruffnut: You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks, your dragon laid eggs! Astrid: Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left: To lay their eggs! Fishlegs: confused But, boy dragons don’t lay eggs. Ruffnut: Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon. Fishlegs: surprised Okay, that actually explains a few things. Astrid: Hey! Everyone’s missing their Dragons, right? Snotlout: Oh, here it comes. Astrid: I've got an idea! a ribbon around one of the eggs It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good! hide dragon eggs inside everyone's houses. ---- is riding Meatlug over the ocean Hiccup: Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me? almost hit a dragon figurehead ship Hiccup: AAH!! arrive at an island with hot springs, and thousands of nesting dragons. Hiccup sees all the baby dragons. Hiccup: You guys come here to have babies! Hiccup: Whoa! watches a Gronckle nudge her eggs into a spring. The eggs hatch under the water. Little baby dragons crawl out of the spring to their mother. Hiccup: Aww. Wow! Hey, look over here, you missed one. explodes WHOA! baby Gronckle comes out of the egg. Hiccup: Man, it's a good thing those don’t hatch on Berk! ---- the teens plant a Gronkle egg in each Viking's house Astrid: Wasn't this a great idea? Fishlegs: Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised! egg explodes and the baby comes flying out of a house, hitting Fishlegs in the head Fishlegs: Ow! Snotlout: SURPRISE! Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something. Astrid: The eggs... Explode? all around her explode. Astrid: THE EGGS EXPLODE!!! man runs screaming from his home. Astrid: I'm sorry! Sorry! continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire. Ruffnut: Awesome! Tuffnut: Wow! Snotlout: This is your best idea yet! sees the "tree" on fire. Stoick: What in Thor's name is going on?! Astrid: The eggs explode. final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously. ---- Hiccup: Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you? sees his dragon friends. Hiccup: Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys! greets the baby Nadders. Hiccup: And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday. I should get back to my holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home? Hiccup: I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang? starts to take Hiccup home, but everyone follows. Hiccup: Oh... Nono nonono... I think I just started the return migration. dragons are eager to follow. Hiccup: Well, if you insist! try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind. Hiccup: Come on! Come on! land back on the island. Hiccup: Ah, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing. ---- Stoick: Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster. Gobber: Ah, it's not so bad. Stoick: Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete-- What are these people looking at? see shimmering creatures high in the sky. Stoick: What is that? Figureheaded ship is being carried by dragons. Stoick: It's Hiccup! Astrid: And our dragons! cheer. lands on Berk and baby dragons spill out. Snotlout: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Fishlegs: MEATLUG! runs and tackles Meatlug. Astrid: Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies! Stoick: Hahaha! Well done, son! Hiccup a big bear hug Hiccup: for air Thanks, Dad! Stoick: Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate! ---- in the Great Hall Fishlegs: This is the best holiday ever! Howsa baby! makes baby noises at baby dragons. walks though the Hall, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone. Astrid: Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you. kisses Hiccup and hugs him. Hiccup: Astrid, where did Toothless go? Astrid: I don't know. sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall. Astrid: Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours! Hiccup: Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all. turns Hiccup around to see Toothless running excitedly towards him. Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud! hugs Toothless. Gobber: Stoick! gestures to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup: Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth? puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head. Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust. Hiccup: Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing! hugs Toothless again. Astrid: Happy Snoggletog! ---- is banging on the roof again. Hiccup: I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-- sees Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear. Hiccup: Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going. moves away from Hiccup. Hiccup: Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless? breaks off the new tail. Hiccup: Toothless! Stop! What are you doing? pulls up the old gear again, and Hiccup realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hiccup to help him fly. Hiccup (v.o.): Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart. Hiccup: Okay, bud, you ready? unhooks his leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they freefall together. Hiccup: Yee-haw! taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air. Hiccup (narration): Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain. Hiccup: Whoo-hoo! Hiccup (v.o.): But he gave me a better one! Category:Transcripts Category:Shorts Transcripts